


The Dress

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Marin needs some help and his friend is glad to help him.





	1. Part 1

It was an afternoon on Saturday. Marin was in his room, sitting at his desk, concentrating on his sketchbook.

This dress was very important, it had to be perfect!

After a time of drawing and wiping, Marin raised the notebook, admiring his masterpiece. It was a blue lace dress. The dress was up to her knees, and she had a stiff neckline, and her sleeves were blue lace.

"Marin, it's great! Of course she will like it." Tikki complimented him.

"Thank you, Tikki, I hope so."

Marin got up from his chair and went to his work table. He took some materials, needles, thread, a scissors and a pencil. He put them all on the table and started working.

He was very focused on his work, he was careful of every detail. Marin was determined that everything would be perfect for tomorrow.

He cut the materials slowly, carefully, not to cut and bark with even more care

Marin was so absorbed in the dress that he had not realized that there was an evening out, and that a certain cat had entered his room.

After a while, Chat Noire was tired of waiting ...

"Hi!" Chat Noire welcomed him a little too loudly.

Marin scared and fell on the floor. Chat approached him and helped him get up.

"I'm sorry, handsome."

"It's okay, what are you doing here in the light? Someone could see you!" Marin panicked.

"It is 10 pm." Chat Noire informed him.

Marin looked out the window and saw that it was night out.

"Oh no, I do not have time to finish!" Marin rushed to the table and got back to work.

"What are you doing there?" Chat Noire asked him.

"I make a dress for my mother. Tomorrow is her birthday and lately she wanted to buy a dress like I did, but I do not think I'll finish it too soon ..."

"Maybe ... I can help you? So things would go faster." Chat suggested.

"That's a good idea!"

The two started working, and at midnight they finished.

"It came out perfectly!"

"I'm glad to help. Now I should go." Chat climbed up the stairs to the roof.

"Chat, wait!" Marin stopped her. He approached her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Kitty."

"You're welcome, good night." Chat chattered.

"Good night."

Her heart began to beat harder and her face burned. Ladybeetle was the only one who made her feel that way ...


	2. Part 2

Marin POV.

Today is my mom's birthday and I'm very excited to give her the dress Chat and I made for her.

I was in my room, looking at the dress. If I was not there to help me, I would not have finished the dress at time.  _She's the best!_

In the evening I talk to my mother.

 **Mom?**  I asked her.

**Yes sweetheart.**

**I have something to give you.**  I said.

I gave her the dress which I hid behind me.

**A friend helped me make it for you birthday. Do you like it?**

**I love it! Thank you sweety! Who is the friend you are talking about?**  She asked.

 **Just a girl. She's a good friend.** _A special girl._

**Tell her that I thank her please.**

**Of course.**

I went to the room and lay on the bed when someone knocked on the window. I stood up and looked at the window to see Chat as a sign to open the door for her.

I climbed the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

**Hi Kitty! What are you doing here?**

**Hi. I came to you if your mother like the dress.**  She said as she walked into my room.

**She loves it.**

**Nice!**  She spoke enthusiastically.

 **To thank you, I made you macarons!** I said.

I pushed a box of popcorn with macarons. Some looked like black cats with green eyes, and others were black and they were above a green lamb.

Adrienne POV.

I can't believe. He is so nice. I think it took hours! I took the box and kissed it on the cheek. We both blushed.

 **Hey,  I have some clothes in progress... do you want to help me finish them?** He asked me.

 **Of course!**  I yelled. I love to spend time with him. He is a good friend. He is kind ... and sweet ... and smart ... and very handsome ... and his lips look so delicious ... WOW! Where did this come from? I can't think about him like that! I'm in love with Ladybeetle ... right?

We spent the rest of the night working on clothes until I fell asleep in each other's arms.

 


End file.
